Fire and Ice
by mossywind
Summary: She couldn't stay away from him, she just couldn't. Always, the young Imperial must meddle, but that doesn't always mean there won't be a good outcome.
1. Chapter 1

Vardella is just your average Imperial woman, so you'd think. She had a fair complexion, rare for her race, though what made her attractive was her exotic beauty. Not a beauty you'd find in a tavern wench, or a common whore. Though, her only feature that was remarkable was her full, rosy lips, which she was proud of.

Her other features, though, were fair enough, but not striking. Large doe eyes, and ebony-colored hair that even a raven would grow green with jealousy for. But even those features were considered "plain", according to the Nords. Walking through the roads and cities of Skyrim, she would find the beautiful Nordic women with blonde hair, blue eyes, and curves. Vardella was not particularly noticed by men, though, who could blame them if there were common whores to pleasure them instead?

This time, traveling through Winterhold, would be different. There was literally no one to impress within the "city". Vardella was not interested in the politics of Winterhold, quite the opposite, really. She had her eyes on the College of Winterhold, an arcane university, that is very similar to the Mage's Guild, of other provinces. Vardella's only talent was magic, destruction and healing, mainly. Her mother taught her healing magic when she was younger, and her father had taught her destruction spells when she was of age.

The entrance to the bridge was near, and she saw the gatekeeper, an Altmer woman standing before it.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril! The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!" The High Elf declared.

"What is this place?" Vardella's voice conveyed innocence, though she knew what the College of Winterhold was.

"Oh, forgive me. Most who arrive here do so because they have heard of the College beforehand. This is the College of Winterhold, a safe haven for mages in Skyrim. A place of wisdom and arcane knowledge." She informed.

"May I enter?" Vardella asked.

"Perhaps. But what is it you expect to find within?" the High Elf questioned.

"I wish to defend myself with the elements of fire and ice to all who oppose me." Vardella answered.

"Ah, Destruction. I am a master of it myself. A very noble goal indeed, it would seem that the college has what you seek. The question now is, what you can offer the College. Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter, must show some degree of skill with magic. A small test, if you will."

"I'll take your test, then." Vardella replied.

"Excellent. The mage light is useful to any mage, not just those who specialize in Alteration. Can you cast one on the seal on the ground?" The High elf asked.

"Okay I can do that." She boasted.

"I look forward to it." The High Elf encouraged. Vardella conjured a light within her right hand, and let go a ball of light energy toward the seal. The High Elf smiled, which caused Vardella to grin as well. "Well done, indeed! I think you will be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, Apprentice. I'll lead you across the bridge, and open the gate to the College for you. I am Faralda."

Faralda led Vardella across the bridge, and unlocked the gate for her. Vardella nodded in thanks, and a Breton greeted her.

"I am Mirabelle Ervine. I am a Master Wizard here, and I will give you a tour of the College, Apprentice. After your tour, I would suggest that you begin your lessons with Tolfdir." Mirabelle suggested.

"Yes, lead the way." Mirabelle had began talking afterwards, but Vardella did not understand any of it. The only words she caught, on the way, was the names of the halls and entrances. Vardella was too excited to begin her lessons, and no longer had the patience to wait. She allowed Mirabelle to continue, however, as it was the respectful thing to do, especially to a superior. The College of Winterhold was not a place where you did simple tasks, and showing of strength, though. This was not the Fighter's Guild, of the Companions, but a University, to study.

There was many possibilities and achievements involving the College. Most Nords frowned upon magic, and were not exactly hospitible to mages. What would most citizens think if their town burnt to the ground, with nothing left but the ashes and a College? Many would think to blame the College, most likely because it was the only explanation to the Great Collapse. Could it have been sheer dumb luck, though?

"This is the end of our tour, you should go to The Hall of the Elements to study with Tolfdir and the other Apprentices." Said Mirabelle.

"Yes, Ma'am." Vardella departed, and made her way to the Hall of the Elements, but was interrupted by a High Elf man, wearing robes that could only mean he was an agent of the Aldmeri Dominion. His hair reached to the mid-section of his back and was pure white, matching the flurries that were falling from the sky, and his skin was a creamy gold color, similar the color of his eyes.

"A new Apprentice. Seeking to find the power of the world, are we?" He scolded.

"No, just study, sir." The arrogant elf before her scowled, and began to speak once more.

"Oh? I am Ancano, and I advise the Arch Mage Savos Aren." He boasted. Vardella knew of the arrogance of Altmer, but this elf was particularly more arrogant than most. Perhaps, it was the fact the elf was handsome, and knew that he could play mortal women like pawns on a chess board, making them do whatever he wished for them to.

"I'm Vardella." She held out her hand, but the gesture was unreturned. In reply, the Altmer just sneered, and muttered a curse under his breath. "Are you an Agent of the Thalmor?" Vardella wondered, out loud; too loud.

"That is not your business, girl. You should make haste to the Hall of the Elements, you would not want to miss your first lessons, hmm?" Ancano advised.

"Of course, nice meeting you." Ancano was not impressed by this girl, how dare she poke her nose into the Aldmeri Dominion's business! Too bad he couldn't harm the Apprentices.

Ancano spared one last glance to the Imperial, and stalked towards the Hall of Countenance. Vardella had every intention to stay away from the rude Altmer, and, Ancano had the intention to stay away from her. She entered the Hall of the Elements, and noticed a class beginning. There was three Apprentices, one was a Nord man, the other being a Dunmer woman, and the last being a Khajiit man. They looked towards her, at her arrival, and the elder teacher smiled.

"A new Apprentice, good! If you'll join us, the lesson will begin." the Elder man announced.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so you're probably wondering why this story is going by so fast.. One, I'm not very skilled with introductions. Two, I don't plan on writing a massive fanfic with 20+ chapters.. I'm betting that this fanfic will be no more than 10 to 12 chapters, but I could be wrong. Again, I am only approximating that this story will not be long. Reviews mean a lot to me, especially as a new writer. **


	2. Chapter 2: Services

"Need help with anything?" I asked Tolfdir.

"No, no, dear. Go ask Ancano for work, if you want any, that is." He instructed.

"A-Ancano? Are you sure? I don't think he likes me.." I told him.

"He will warm up to you, Apprentice. He'll be happy someone will want to do something 'useful'." He assured me.

"O-okay." I stuttered. Ancano was arrogant and snobby, and I had only seen him once. Yet, he was very handsome. I was plain, like all Imperials. The only thing remarkable about me was my lips, and I don't think people even noticed those.. Of course, why would they, when there's blonde tavernwenches anyways?

I was far from home, yes. Daggerfall was a far place from Skyrim, and, yet, Skyrim was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the High Elf I must talk to. Where would he be anyway?

"Do you happen to know where Ancano is?" I questioned J'zargo.

"Try the Arcaneum." He answered, in his Khajiiti accent. I had always thought the Elsweyrian accent was different, and unique, just like the Khajiit. It was very rare to find Khajiit mages, in fact, it was rare to find Khajiit, especially in a place like Skyrim. You would think the Khajiit would be fine with the cold weather, with their fur, but actually, they express resentment towards the cold.

The Altmer was reading a large spellbook when I entered the Arcaneum, and I felt guilty that I had to disturb his peace. His snowy hair fell in front of his face, hiding his perfect Elven features. His gaze turned towards me, and he marked his page, and set the book aside.

"I have many things on my mind, your concerns are not amongst them." He announced. _Save me from the selfishness of Elves. _

"I was actually wondering if you had any tasks for me, hopefully that concern is high enough for your standards." I challenged. Yes, he was my superior, but I hate self-centered people, like Ancano.

"Listen, girl, you must respect me. For I am your superior, and, yes, I think I have a task for you. If you think you are.. able." He said, looking me both up, and down.

"Please, go on." I responded.

"I need you to deliver a letter to the Jarl of Winterhold. Do not look at the letter, for it is not yours to look at. If you deliver it correctly, there will be a sum of gold for your.. services." He finished.

"I will do as you ask." I stated. He pulled the letter from his robe, and handed it to me. It was obvious he was an agent of the Aldmeri Dominion, he wears both colors and uniform. I nodded, and took my leave. The College, being massive and all, was actually exceedingly easy to navigate. The wind blew bitter cold, in this freezing wasteland of a city. I cuddled my arms with my hands, and walked into the town.

The Nords were not hospitable, whatsoever. They were the most bitter race in all of Tamriel; they were even more bitter than the Altmer, and that is saying something. I was raised around Elves, Wood Elves, of course. My mother is Half-Elven, and so half of her family are Bosmer. The Bosmer are very good-natured, and kind, in my opinion. I pity all Elvenkind for the racial hatred that they recieve everyday, if they live in Skyrim. Dunmer, Khajiits, and Argonians, were usually the target for verbal abuse.

The Jarl's Longhouse stood before me. This town really is beautiful, and ancient. The Jarl sat upon his throne, looking bored, and stressed. Why would you need a Jarl for the city of Winterhold anyway?

"Hello, Imperial. What is it you need?" The Jarl asked me, in his thick, Nordic accent.

"I have a letter for you, my Jarl. It is from the College, namely Ancano." I addressed.

"Let me see it." He ordered. I gave him the letter, and bowed my head respectively. "Damn Elf", I thought I heard him mutter under his breath. Having Elvenblood in me, really was an advantage when it came to hearing and seeing things. Both my Mother and I have hightened senses; a gift from Elvenblood. "You are dismissed, Imperial."

I exited the "palace", and crossed the road, over to the inn. The place was silent, so silent, in fact, you could probably hear a quill drop. There was a woman sweeping, a male host, and a High Elven man drinking.

"It is unusual to find a High Elf drinking, in a tavern. Most would consider it low, indeed." I announced to the man.

"It is unusual to find a College Apprentice coming to a tavern, when in fact, she should be reporting to Ancano about the success of her 'mission'." He mocked.

"I meant nothing by it, really. But, I must know, how are you all-seeing?" I asked.

"No offense taken. I see everything that happens within this town, being an experienced mage, and all. I can hear well, as I am Elven." He informed.

"Are you a member of the College?" I questioned him.

"No. I was exiled years ago, for 'bad research'." He explained. "Having trouble with Ancano, yet?" He inquired.

"No, not yet. He's arrogant, yes. Though, I suppose it is a High-Elven trait." I replied.

"I am hurt by such assumption. Not all Altmer are self-centered, you know. It is mainly Nords who are self-centered. Elvenkind live longer, and we tend to want to live around other elves."

"My Mother was Half-Elven, does that mean I'll live longer?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Maybe you should research that in the Arcaneum. Surely, it cannot be considered as 'bad research'." He suggested.

"Right.. I'm just going to order some bread.." I said. What I really wanted to do, was get away from this awkward conversation we are having. I do not even know the man, yet he engages conversation as if I have known him for years.

"Mhm." The innkeeper smiled at my arrival and spoke.

"It's not usual we get newcomers here. If you hear any rumors or gossip, though.. Do tell."

* * *

After having a loaf of bread and stew at the local inn, I decided to return to Ancano. He was still reading in the Arcaneum, and I wanted to make sure he didn't notice my arrival. It may seem creepy, but I like watching him, he's interesting.. I wish I could just run my fingers through his snowy, beautiful hair.. _Snap out of it. _But seriously, no Nord brute could compare to a graceful, and elegant, High Elven man. He must've heard me, and turned his head towards me.

"What are you doing, Apprentice.. Sneaking, are we?" He asked.

"No.." I lied.

"Really, I must know." He demanded, though his voice sounded almost as if he were being playful..

"Sneaking." I answered. "Oh, and I delivered the letter to the Jarl. He didn't act like he was in a very.. happy mood when he read it."

"Hm. Well, I have your reward for your service. Here." He gave me a fair amount of gold, 60 septims, I would approximate.

"Thank you." My thanks went unreturned, unsurprisingly. Instead, I recieved a nod, signaling dismissal.


End file.
